A New Beginning
by Grojbandian180
Summary: Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon try to live normal high school lives but both good and bad obstacles get in their way. Like Traveling Gigs, The Newmans, And Corey and Laney's relationship.
1. A New Grade

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY, ENJOY :D

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Grade

**Laney's POV.**

I feel as if I'm floating through space, yet I'm still on the ground as I finally realize that I'm not shy anymore. By my side is Corey Riffin, the leader of our band, my best friend, and crush since we were kids. We walk towards the giant doors to our school gym for our first homecoming dance.

The doors open and as we walk in, the beaming and colorful lights hit us and illuminate the room. All of our friends and fans are here dancing and enjoying their company. We walk to a table where Corey generously gets us some punch. "AAAHHH" says Kin and Kon as they pop up out of nowhere. I flinch a bit and grab on to Corey.

"Aww, look at them on their first date. . ." Kin says. A flash blinds us both and we realize Kon has taken a picture of us. It isn't until then I realize, I'm still holding on to Corey. He realizes to and we both blush. I let go and they show us the picture.

"They grow up so fast. ." Kon says as he fakes tearing up. "Are we done being immature? Children?" Corey has been acting different tonight, more mature.

Kon puts the camera away as Kin motions him to the left, looking excited. I turn and see a man dressed in a suit bringing in a tray full of-

"CHEESE!" The twins shout in unison. They take off as fast as they can towards the cart as Corey nudges me from the side. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." "Ok, I'll be waiting." I reply back.

My blue haired angel leaves my side and heads through the crowd. I then turn to see Carrie Beff, leader of our band's gender opposites doppelganger band, The Newmans. I see a smirk on the girl's face as she says "Well well little Laney Penn at homecoming, all by herself?" "No, my date went to the bathroom. What about your's?" I say feeling pissed.

"Oh I'm only here for about 5 minutes, my boyfriend and I are going to a killer party tonight instead." "Oh well good luck with that." I say as I walk away to avoid anymore conversation with her. 'Geez can she be more of a bitch?' I think. I walk over to a table to sit while I wait for Core as a hand touches my shoulder. I turn to see Corey in his and I start to melt.

"Would you care to dance?" Once I heard that from his mouth, I wanted to explode. We walk over to the dance floor through couple after couple and we stop and face each other. He grabs my waist with his left hand and we meet our right hands together as D.J. Chris interrupts the song.

"All right how's it join Peaceville High?!" He holds his hands to his ears for a response and the crowd goes crazy, with joy. "All right guys, I got a request here for a song that you couples might enjoy. So join in on the dance floor, and let the good times soar!"

D.J. Chris starts the song and I soon recognize it as Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. "This is my favorite song!" I say excited. Corey replies with "I know, that's why I requested it for you."

My heart won't stop beating as I hear him say that. I finally get my courage up to tell him.

"Core, I've wanted to tell you since forever but. . . "

"But what Lanes?"

"Core, I've loved you ever since we met." I regret my big mouth for telling him this. 'What if he doesn't love me back?' My brain is on fire right now. "Laney, I'm glad you said this. . . I've been in love with you too.

I felt as though we were the only two anythings in existence right now. "I've always wanted to do this too." He leans in towards me and I lean too. We share our first kiss on the dance floor and sparks fly everywhere. Right now nothing else matters. After about a minute, we break away for air.

We laugh and I turn towards D.J. Chris' podium to see him making out with Trina. "Hey Core, look." He turns to find his sister and Chris. "Well, ever since Nick moved, she's been going after him."

We share another laugh and I pull him. "Come here Tiger." As we passionately kiss,

BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT! The basketball buzzer goes off but it's louder than usual. . .

My eyes open to see my ceiling fan spinning, and my alarm clock ringing to the side of me.

Pissed off, I hit the snooze button. I look at the date on the clock, 8/14/13 - The first day of school.

Being a freshman was the least of my problems right now. I get up, take my shower, get dressed and head downstairs. When I reach the kitchen, I see a note from my Mom.

_'Dear Laney, Sorry I won't be here for the week. I got an urgent meeting from Germany and they wanted me to fly in first thing tomorrow. Anyways, I've arranged for you to stay at the Riffin's for the week so you won't be bored or lonely._

_Love you Pumpkin, Mom'_

I blush from the fact I'll be staying at Corey's but I look at the time and realize, I'm late for school! I grab a cereal breakfast bar, head outside, lock the door, and take off for school.


	2. Reunion

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY, ENJOY :D

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Reunite

**Corey's POV.**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I text everyone about the official band meeting to officially welcome Laney back from her summer in Arizona. I think it's pretty sweet that she gets to stay at my house for the week. I just hope Trina doesn't be in the way the whole time. Maybe she'll spend the majority of her time at Chris' house, her new boyfriend.

_**CLUNK**_ "OWWWWW!" I look up to see that I've walked right into 3D Dave's TV store window, luckily I didn't break the glass. I then see a flyer on the telephone pole next to the store. I go up to read and it says:

**SARLUCAS & COMISKI'S BAR & GRILL**

**OPEN MON. - SAT.**

**LOOKING FOR BAND TO PLAY AS REGULAR GIG**

**MON, WED, and SAT.**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE.**

"OH MAI GOSH! Now today's band meeting is gonna be good!" Corey then bolts for his house leaving nothing but the sidewalk behind.

*** (TRANSITION) **** WELCOME HOME, LANEY! ***

Kin, Kon, and I are wanting in the garage for Lanes. There's a banner set up, a cake, a confetti cannon, even the groupies are here, Kate, Alley, and newcomer, Chemic. Just then, the garage door opens and we all start going crazy

"WELCOME BACK LANEY!"

A girl with jet black hair, a green hoodie, skinny jeans, and sneakers jumps back in surprise.

"OHMAIGOSH!, You guys scared the piss right out of me." Laney exclaims as she starts laughing.

I see laney for the firs time in two months and she's DEFIANTLY changed. I start to feel different about her.

**No One's POV.**

She runs to the twins and hugs them both. "We've missed you-" Kin started. "-So much!" Kon finishes. "Oh it's great to be back, and hey, how come I didn't see you guys at school?" She asks. "Oh Corey got us sick . . . AGAIN."

Laney turns towards her blue haired best friend and runs towards him.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Her impact is so great the both fall down with her on top of him.

Corey, holding his head comes to the realization that Laney is on top of him. She realizes to and they both blush.

"Uh. . . welcome back Laney."

"Thanks. . ."

"You "Fromage Band better knock it off!" Trina yelled from her room. Laney quickly got off Corey and helped him up as Trina and Chris walked down the stairs into the middle of the garage. "Now, Chris and I are going to the movies tonight, I'll see you losers later."

"World War Z?" Says Chris in Trina's car. "Mmmmm. . . maybe. . ." She replies with a smile.

They leave and Kon closes the garage door.

*** (TRANSITION) **** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

**Corey's POV.**

"OK, band business, I found a solution for our gig problems!" I then passes the flyer around and the band nods their heads in unison.

"Great idea Core, but what do we do for lyrics?" Laney asks. "Trina doesn't use her diary anymore. . ."

"That's OK Lanes, I've been coming up with songs left and right. Here, lets practice." I reply, reassuring her. I then hand out note sheets for everybody to play. Then I have Kon count us in.

"ONE. . . TWO. . . ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

**(BTW, THERE FOR TOMORROW - A LITTLE FASTER)**

_**You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just wait your turn  
You might have time to speak  
There barely was a lesson learned  
Cause it returned no favors back to me**_

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
But it was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

Are mine the only eyes that see  
So steadily, this cut and dry routine?  
Even when you're by my side  
I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me  
I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
But it was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster  
Just a little faster

Hold your breath, now, the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in  
When we learn to much too soon

Hold your breath, now, the bad blood's wearing thin  
From the pain that settles in  
When we learn to much too soon  
Too soon

You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after  
Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

It was never good enough for me  
(It was never good enough for me)

Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster

"WOAH, Core did you really write that?" Lanes asked in shock. "Yea but, stranger things have happened." I reply. The band laughs at the joke for a few good seconds.

"Guys, I think we're ready for the gig!" I say proudly. The band agrees and we all go down to Sarluca & Comiski's

* * *

**No One's POV.**

As the band is down the street on the way to the bar, a shadow creeps into the garage and runs back out with Corey's lyrics book.

* * *

**How'd you guys like chapter 2? Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Inspiration

I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY, ENJOY :D

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 3: Inspiration

**Corey's POV.**

After band practice is over, I help Lanes put her stuff into my room and move a spare pillow and blanket to the basement futon.

"So, why are you sleeping in the basement?" Laney asks. "Well, my parents used a carpet cleaner on the floor and nobody's allowed to step on it for a few days". I reply. "And Trina thinks I snore so I can't sleep in the garage."

"I'm gonna take a shower and then we can watch a movie or something." Laney says. "Sounds good to me" I agreed. I then remember my lyrics book and go to the garage.

**Laney's POV.**

I don't know why but ever since I got here Corey's been acting a little strange. He's nervous whenever he's around me. . . I get a spare change of clothes ant walk into the bathroom.

Maybe he's just not into me. . . What should I do? If I tell him then he'll probably reject me. . . If I don't tell him, he could break my heart. . .

*** (TRANSITION) **** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

I don't know why but, I'm more attractive to Laney. Ever since she came through the garage it's like I've found someone that I wanna hug and don't ever want to let go. Could I be in love with her? I turn the light switch on but the light bulb has burned out. I then pull my phone out of my pocket and light fills the garage..

With the room now illuminated, I search for my lyrics notebook. The Couch? No. . . The Stage? No! Where could it be? I hear a beep from my phone. The battery level is at 10%. I remember that my phone charger is in Trina's car, when I get over to the car, the door appears to be locked.

"OH GOD!" I hear come from Trina's room. I start to get worried and run towards her room. Two reasons why, One in need the car keys, and Two that scream sounded like it came from a horror movie. When I reach the room I call out to Trina and open the door.

"Trina? Is everything Ok in the-" By accident I walk in on Chris and Trina having sex on her bed.

"Oh shit! It's your brother." Chris calls out. "COREY! GET OUT!" Trina yells back at me. I grab her car keys from the dresser next to the door and close it. 'Woah. . . that was awkward' I think to myself. "OH GOD! CHRIS! CHRIS, I-I'M COMING!" I hear faintly through the door. Running down the stairs, to avoid anymore scar inducing images, I unlock Trina's car, get my charger, still don't find my lyrics book, and head back inside.

Walking back to my room in search of my lyrics book, i figure Laney's still in the shower so I basically ransack my room for about a minute until I hear something coming from my bathroom. It sounded like an goddess was in there . . . singing!

**( VICTORIA JUSTICE'S - MAKE IT SHINE)**

_**Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go**_

That's when I realize. . .'OH MY GOD! THAT'S LANEY!

_**and you don't know  
where you are now  
or what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear**_

_**When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear**_

She never told me she could sing this good!

_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns out right**_

_**'cause you know that if you living' your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
when i make it shine!**_

I hear the shower turn off and I run back downstairs. " Why didn't she tell me she could sing that beautifully? I gotta write lyrics!" I grab music sheets and run to the garage.

**Laney's POV.**

After I get out of the shower, I find Corey's room a bit of a mess that wasn't there before. Did Corey do this? What happened?

I kept asking the questions over and over again but I couldn't figure it out. "Oh well." Unzipping my suitcase, I pull out my pajamas and clothes for the following day. One in my P.J.s I go look for Corey.

"Corey?" I call out for my best friend but he is nowhere to be found. I think he's trying to avoid me. A tear forms in my eye as I blink it away. I head back up to his room, turn off the lights, and go to bed.


	4. Revelation

**Two things lol First, I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR ANNY OF THE SONGS. And Second, I didn't know this fanfic would get so much attention :D So enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 4: Revelation

**Laney's POV.**

Terrified, and heartbroken, I'm running and running but I don't know what from. . . I hear Corey's voice call out "LANEY!" But I turn to see there's nothing but emptiness. I wander till a giant picture blocks my way.

The picture is of Corey and another girl. This makes me sadder and sadder. Tears start raining down my face and the picture comes to life. Corey stretches out of the picture and gets in my face.

"Sorry, Laney but I'm too good for you!" He yelled. "I found someone I can relate with."

The girl turns around to reveal Carrie! With a different hair style. I look at them kissing deeply and the shattered pieces of my heart finally explode, as I fall. Fall into nothing but darkness and despair.

I close my eyes and cover my ears to block everything out. But now I feel nothing, I'm not falling and I can't hear anything. My eyes carefully open to see a ceiling with a Led Zeppelin poster on it.

I then realize, I was dreaming, and now I'm in Corey's room. Suddenly something makes me leap out of bed and into the bathroom where I puke for about two minutes. Once all the vomit is out of my system, I flush the toilet and back away from it, crying.

How could I have dreamt of something horrible?! This question races through my mind a bunch of times until I gather enough strength to take my shower, get dressed and go down for breakfast.

When I reach the kitchen, I see Trina and her boyfriend Chris about to walk out the door.

"Hey, where's Corey?" I ask the hurried couple. "Don't know last time I saw him-" Leave from Chris' mouth until Trina interrupts him. "Chris!" He turns to find her shaking her head and then pulling him to leave.

Why didn't Trina let him finish his sentence? Oh well.

I walk out to the garage and open the door to see Corey asleep on the stage with papers all around him. "OH MY GOD! Corey? Core, wake up!" He finally hears my calls and he wakes up.

"Wha? Whos- Oh hey Lanes," He blushes a bit but I pretend I didn't notice. "Where were you last night?" I ask concerned. "Last night I hit a lyrical goldmine, and I guess I passed out here. . ."

Hearing him say that starts to make my shattered heart start to reform.

"But! It's a surprise! you'll have to wait until tonight's band meeting." Thinking about it I reply "Ok."

"So what time is it?" He looks at his watch. "WOAH! I really overslept!" The blue haired teen then rushes out of the garage with the note sheets and comes back five minutes later in his usual get up.

During school, I every time I went to one of my classes, the band would be there. It was reassuring to know they were in all of my classes.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

I open the garage door for the band meeting that afternoon and race upstairs to find the music notes. When I finally get them I accidentally knock over Laney's book bag, spilling everything out. Trying to put everything back together, I come across a painting that looks like a person's head. . . hang on, That may be my head but there's nothing in it . . .

Without thinking about it much longer, I put it backhand race downstairs. I come back into the garage to find Chemic, Kate, and Alley on the couch bouncing around. They turn towards me and say "HI COREY!"

"Hi girls." I reply back. I step onto the stage with the lyrics and notes and officially start the meeting.

**No One's POV**

"Well before we start practicing, I think Laney should do the vocals today." Corey's hand then points in Laney's direction who's eyes widen and cheeks blush a bit.

"But Core, you're the leader. The leader's are ALWAYS vocals."

"It's OK Lanes, you got this!" He smiles in her direction and hands out the lyrics and sheet notes. They get up on the stage and Laney starts singing.

**(KATY PERRY'S - FIREWORK)**

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again?_**

**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**  
**_Like a house of cards_**  
**_One blow from caving in?_**

**_Do you ever feel already buried deep_**  
**_Six feet under, scream_**  
**_But no one seems to hear a thing?_**

**_Do you know there's still a chance for you_**  
**_'Cause there's a spark in you?_**

**_You just gotta' ignite the light_**  
**_And let it shine._**  
**_Just own the night_**  
**_Like the Fourth of July._**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on, show 'em what your worth._**  
**_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._**

**_Baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on, let your colors burst._**  
**_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_You're gonna' leave 'em fallin' down-own-own._**

**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space._**  
**_You're original, cannot be replaced._**  
**_If you only knew what the future holds,_**  
**_After a hurricane comes a rainbow._**

**_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_**  
**_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._**  
**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow._**  
**_And when it's time, you'll know_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light_**  
**_And let it shine._**  
**_Just own the night_**  
**_Like the Fourth of July._**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on, show 'em what your worth._**  
**_Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._**

**_Baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on, let your colors burst._**  
**_Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_You're gonna' leave 'em fallin' down-own-own._**

**_Boom, boom, boom!_**  
**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**  
**_It's always been inside of you, you, you_**  
**_And now it's time to let it through._**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on, show 'em what your worth._**  
**_Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._**

**_Baby, you're a firework._**  
**_Come on let your colors burst._**  
**_Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_You're gonna' leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh!"_**

**_Boom, boom, boom!_**  
**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**  
**_Boom, boom, boom!_**  
**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**

**Laney's POV.**

We get done with the song and I turn to see their reactions. Thinking they hate it, I'm extremely surprised they loved it.

"You sound excellent Laney!" Kin says in awe. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Kon asks.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would like my singing." I reassure them.

"Well guys, I think we're ready for that gig!" Corey shouts. The band agrees and suddenly, we hear a vibration coming from Kin's pocket.

"Hello? OK. We're on our way." Kin hangs up the phone. "Sorry guys, we gotta leave early, Mom wants Kon and I home for something.

The twins give us hugs, say goodbye, and close the garage door with the groupies next to them.

**Corey's POV.**

As we head inside the house I suddenly remember about my notebook and ask Laney about it. "Hey Laney, before I forget, have you seen my lyrics notebook?"

"Sorry, no. You want to search the garage?" She asks. "Yeah, it's lighter in here so it should be easier to see."

We look for about Thirty minutes before we stop. "Oh well, maybe it's somewhere in the house." Trying to calm myself down. I turn and accidentally run into Laney and we end up falling on each other, again.

"Laney, I'm so sorry." I say. "It's Ok, it's my fault for walking right behind you." She tries to take the blame.

Feeling a bit awkward, I start to blush. 'OH CRAP! I HOPE LANEY DOESN'T NOTICE!' I think to myself until I see her blush back.

**No One's POV.**

After another few seconds, Corey gets off of Laney and they both walk inside the house, unaware of course there was a video camera recording them through the garage door window.

* * *

**Well guys, what did you think? Leave reviews telling me if I'm doing good or not so much. I'll see you on Chapter 5 and Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	5. Sarluca & Comiski's

**Before We start, I'm gonna let you guys know I'll TRY to update every day. I'll TRY Ok so don't get your spirits down if I don't one day lol**

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THE STORY! Enjoy :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 5: Sarluca & Comiski's

**Corey's POV.**

Pacing back and forth about the gig, I try to think where my lyrics notebook went. Laney didn't have it, Trina didn't have it. Who could?

I don't have time to think about this, it's almost time for school then we got our gig. Hmm, the song Laney sung in the shower must've been off the top of her head. . . She must be good at writing lyrics!

"Core, we gotta go! We'll miss first period!" Laney shouts from the garage. I grab two pop-tarts from the pantry, hand one to Laney after I get to the garage, and we head for school.

**Laney's POV.**

School for the most part's been OK, though we are freshmen, we don't get picked on because the entire town knows who we are and that's awesome.

That dream the other night has really been bugging me. I try to forget but every time I close my eyes all I see is Corey and Carrie. But it can't be, Corey would never date one of our rivals, EVEN if he wasn't into me. . . I refuse to believe it as we finally get to first period.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

Back at Corey's house we load up our instruments into his Mom's car. He's still been acting very strange so I ask him "So Core, do you have a song ready for our first night?"

"W-well, I STILL haven't found my lyrics notebook but I do have one planned for tonight yes. . ."

He looks really nervous and was starting to sweat. I'm not sure if he was lying to me about the song or not but he quickly walked away saying he had to go to the bathroom.

**Corey's POV.**

Shutting and locking the bathroom door, I start questioning myself. Why did I flat out lie to Laney? If I screw this up and she finds out, she'll never want to talk to me again! Oh man! I never thought I would lie to the person I love, My Lanes.

After a few minutes I hurry out of the bathroom to see the band is ready to go and we head out.

We finally get to Sarluca & Comiski's, when the owners come out to greet and help us.

"Welcome Grojband!" Jake, one of the owners is happy to see them.

"Thanks for not bailing out like our last band, now you're on in 30 minutes" Says Kyle, the other owner. "So once we've got you set up, you may do whatever you want."

They were really happy for us to be playing here. Once we get set up, we go to the bar counter for some curly fries. "Well well look who it is. . ." A familiar voice emerged from behind us. We turn to find our rivals, The Newmans, smirking at us.

"What do you four want?" I hear come from Laney. "Well, truth be told, we came here to watch you crash and burn , like with all your shitty gigs. I can understand why you chose THIS place." Carrie replies while laughing.

This sets Laney over the edge and she tries to attack Carrie but the guys and I hold her back. The Newmans scoff at us and vanish into the crowd. We finally let go of Laney. "Core, why didn't you let me beat her up?"

"Because Lanes, we could lose the gig here and even though I too want to see you beat up Carrie, I can't stand to see you get hurt."

Woah where did that come from? I've never said anything like that to Laney. I walk away from Laney nervously and make my way to backstage. GRRR Carrie just get's me SO angry, heh I feel like Trina now whenever we stole her diary- THAT'S IT!

I start coming up with a song just off the top of my head and I make music sheets for everyone to memorize as quickly as possible.

The 30 minutes go by and we're ready to perform. "And now for your entertainment, please-" Jake started

"Give it up for GROJBAND!" Kyle finishes. Reminds me of Kin and Kon.

The curtains open up and the crowd goes insane. "Count us in Kon!"

**(SKILLET - SICK OF IT)**

**_If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!_**

**_When everything you do_**  
**_Don't seem to matter._**  
**_You try but it's not use_**  
**_Your world is getting blacker._**

**_When every time you fail_**  
**_Has no answer._**  
**_Every empty promise made_**  
**_His own reminder._**

**_No one can make this better_**  
**_Take control, it's now or never!_**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_Raise your hands,_**  
**_Get rid of it!_**  
**_While there's a fighting chance._**  
**_Are you over it?_**  
**_Bored to death?_**  
**_Have you had enough regret?_**  
**_Take a stand, raise your hands..._**

**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**

**_I start letting my rage get the best of me, and my singing is showing it._**

**_Every single day  
I chase my own tail  
Like the bad inside of me  
Has gotta get, gotta get, get away_**

**_I'm running out of time_**  
**_For me to break this._**  
**_I'm tired of feeling like_**  
**_I'm never gonna make it._**

**_No one can make this better_**  
**_Take control, it's now or never!_**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_Raise your hands,_**  
**_Get rid of it!_**  
**_While there's a fighting chance._**  
**_Are you over it?_**  
**_Bored to death?_**  
**_Have you had enough regret?_**  
**_Take a stand, raise your hands..._**

**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**

**_I'm tired of it_**  
**_I'm over it_**  
**_I'm bored to death_**

**_Gotta face this_**  
**_I'm sick of it!_**

**_Raise your hands_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it_**  
**_Raise your hands_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it_**

**_Sick of it!_**  
**_Raise your hands,_**  
**_Get rid of it!_**  
**_While there's a fighting chance._**  
**_Are you over it?_**  
**_Bored to death?_**  
**_Have you had enough regret?_**  
**_Take a stand, raise your hands..._**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**

**_Get rid of it!_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**

**_Are you over it?_**  
**_Bored to death?_**  
**_Have you had enough regret?_**  
**_Take a stand, raise your hands..._**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it_**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it_**

**_Are you sick of it?_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it_**

**_If you're sick of it_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick_**  
**_If you're sick of it!_**

The song ends, the crowd roars for more, and sweat fills my face as I calm down.

**No One's POV.**

The Newmans start looking concerned since the majority of the time Grojband payed the song, Corey was looking directly at them. Though Carrie seems like she's OK and doesn't seem the slightest bit worried.

"Oh come on guys! They don't scare us! Besides, they'll pay. . . it's only a matter of time. . . " Carrie has a twisted look on her face. The Newmans then walk out out of the restaurant as Grojband starts their next song.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

We get back to Corey's house and the first thing he does is fall on the "Groj-Couch" and sighs. "That was the most energetic show I think we've ever played." He says while trying to get up.

"Well when you're right, you're right. How'd you come up with all 4 songs?"

Corey sits up with not as much energy and less sweat. "Well The Newmans inspired me for the angry songs, heh, and the rest just came out of nowhere."

"Well, whatever it is, it worked. You want to watch that movie you promised me last night?"

"Sure Lanes, just let me take a shower first heh, I'm starting to stink." Corey gets off the couch and walks into the house. I think to myself 'You have to tell him! But what if he rejects me?' The two halves of my brain are arguing back and forth and back and forth until I feel dizzy.

BANG! I hit something and I fall to the ground. My eyes are too strong to keep open and I pass out.

* * *

**AND WE COME TO THE END OF CHAPTER 5. CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR IT. THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE! *Slams Groj Door***


	6. Surprises and Songs

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THE STORY! Enjoy :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Surprises and Songs

**Laney's POV.**

All I see is pitch black, and it feels I'm deaf. A muffled sound is faintly coming from the right side of me. I can't make it out what it is but it sounds like a voice. I start feeling as if I'm having a seizure but I feel fine.

As the sound gets louder and louder, I keep getting worried but I can't open my eyes to find it. That's when the voice comes clear.

"Laney, Laney are you OK? Wake up! Please wake up!" I recognize the voice when I finally become aware of what's happening. My eyes slowly open and try to focus as I blindly see Corey above me. "C-Corey?" I start rubbing my forehead.

"Lanes, what happened?" Corey asks in confusion. "Well, I think I hit something. . ."

FLICK! The garage lights fill the room as I go blind again but from brightness.

"OH WOW!" Corey covers his mouth. "Wh-what's wrong?" I fell as though I'm unattractive.

He points to my head and then looks around for something. He picks up a mirror and it reveals that I have a big bump on my forehead.

"It looks like it's still bleeding, let's get something for that." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. He looks through the cupboards and finds bandages and Neosporin. He is being very kind when helping me. "AAAAHHHH!" The bump makes it feel as though my forehead's on fire.

"S-sorry Lanes." He apologizes though I don't care if the scar burns, as long as he's here to help. Our eyes meet and we both blush while turning away.

**Corey's POV.**

Laney looks towards me with her big, beautiful eyes and says "I have a surprise for you. . ." She pulls me out of the bathroom and sets me on the couch. "I wrote a song. I want you to be the first to hear it." She smiles and gets on the stage to prep instrumental music.

She wrote a song? That's great! My mind is racing back and forth over what the song could be about. . .I just hope it doesn't wake my neighbors.

Laney picks up the microphone and the music starts.

**(Donna De Lory - My Destiny)**

**_I remember memories  
From a long, long time ago  
I can hear you calling me  
To never let you go_**

**_As the sun shines down on me_**  
**_I hold the key to give_**  
**_Take hold of the destiny_**  
**_I may give you life_**

**_Can you stay forever more?_**  
**_Or are you gonna leave for me_**  
**_No matter what it takes for me_**  
**_I'll find you_**  
**_Just to be with you one more time_**

**_As I will find my way my love,_**  
**_You've taught me that life can be revived_**  
**_With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed_**  
**_For your love_**

**_I can rule the world, my love_**  
**_Can't you see that we cannot survive_**  
**_If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all_**

She lets the music play for a good 30 seconds while I let those beautiful words circle around me.

**_Ever since I met you  
I want you by my side  
Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride_**

**_If I ever worry,_**  
**_Then I will run to you_**  
**_You gave me your everything_**  
**_And my heart can be true_**

**_Can you stay forever more?_**  
**_Or are you gonna leave for me_**  
**_No matter what it takes for me_**  
**_I'll find you_**  
**_Just to be with you one more time_**

**_Stay close to me, my love_**  
**_You've taught me that life can be revived_**  
**_With this smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed_**  
**_For your love_**

**_I can rule the world, my love_**  
**_Can't you see that we cannot survive_**  
**_If you'll be by my side the world will be a better place for us all_**

**_I will make my way, my love  
I know I will never be the same  
Sharing of my life  
Destiny will never be for your love_**

**_You know I will rule the world my love_**  
**_Memories of you my heart fulfill_**  
**_Trusting in your love_**  
**_The peace will come to you and me, and the world_**

**_Forevermore_**  
**_The peace will come_**  
**_Love, love_**

I stand up and clap. I can see she blushes a little bit and I walk over to her. "That was the best song I've ever heard Laney!"

"Thanks, you were my inspiration. . ."

After hearing that, her song, and knowing about that bump on her head, I thought I would live up to what I said earlier and protect her from getting hurt. Instead of sleeping in our usual places, we lie together on the "Groj-couch". I love having her next to me, and I don't ever want to let go.

Out of nowhere, I feel Laney kiss my right cheek. "Thank you. . ." She tells me. I turn to her and stare into her beautiful face while she continues to stare at me. After a few seconds, we lean in and kiss. I have no regrets now. I think of her firework song, and it felt just as the song described it. This is the greatest feeling in the world as if we're flying through space. I go to slip my tongue in her mouth and to my surprise she's OK with it!

FLICK! The garage lights kick on and we break away. Trina is right in front of the couch laughing at us. Laney's face gets red and she runs into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Lanes, don't go-" Too late.

"Why the hell did you do that Trina?!" I yell while running for the door. I pass around Chris who looks like he's innocent. In fact, he looks as if he's trying to say 'Sorry'.

"This is payback from the other night, Loser!" She then starts laughing again as I get into the house.

"Laney!" I call out to the beautiful girl but she does not respond. I check my bedroom, nothing. The bathroom, nada. I run downstairs to find an empty house. Then it hits me . . . the basement! I quickly run to the door and in case Trina tries something again, I lock it. I slowly walk towards the futon to find the black haired girl crying on it.

**Laney's POV.**

I can't believe Trina would do that! Why would she?! I can't help the tears coming from my eyes. Corey probably doesn't want to see me again. He's probably too embarrassed. I feel as though I were cold when crying so I start to shiver and I hug myself.

Just then I feel another person's hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Corey standing behind me.

"Your sister is a real bitch." I say to him. Woah were did that come from? Oh great I probably just blew my chances with him to even more shreds. More tears fall from my eyes as I think this.

Corey sighs and takes a seat right next to me. "I know she is but forget about her. Look Lanes, I'm sorry I put you through that back there. I think the only way I could apologize is by telling you. . . " He sighs and then looks back at me. "By telling you that I've been in love with you for a long time, ever since we met. I just didn't realize it till I saw you come back."

I suddenly feel as though I'm melting as I finally tell him "Core, hearing you say that. . . I have to confess, I've loved you over the years too."

We both smile and kiss again. Oh God! I never want this to end. We end up lying on the futon, with me on top of break away for air after a minute and just stare into each other's eyes. "Laney, I never want to let you go. . ." Corey says as I start tearing up again.

"Don't cry, my love" He wipes the tears away as we lie together until we fall asleep.

* * *

**How do you guys like the story overall? Let me know :D Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	7. Vacation Time

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7! Be aware, I DON'T own Grojband or the songs in this fanfic. Enjoy :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 7: Vacation Time

**Corey's POV.**

Laney and I have been together for about eight months now, our fan base has increased, and the band's never been happier. The only problem is that Spring Break is happening for the next two weeks and Sarluca & Comiski's is going to be closed the entire time. We've been trying to look for gigs anywhere to cover our boredom but so far nothing.

On the plus note, Trina's planning on moving out to live with Chris. Hopefully after that she won't be able to screw with our gigs, or us. Especially Laney and I. So far, we've kept our couple status as a low profile. We've talked about telling Kin and Kon but we think they'll try to make fun of us.

So far all the band has done today is sigh since there's nothing to do. "Maybe some T.V. will help." I say while lying on the stage. I do what I usually do and kick my shoe off. It hits the T.V. and instead of "What Dat?" with Buzz Newsworthy, we get a promo for a new reality show called: Total Drama All Stars.

"Hey Laney, wasn't your cousin Gwen on that show?" I hear Kin ask reminding me of that. "Yeah, she's been in almost every season." Laney replies.

I look to my right to see a girl walk in to the garage. "KIN!" She squeals and runs dead on for Kin whom she squeezes till he can't breathe.

"Excuse me but. . . Kin, who is this?" Laney helps him out of the girl's grasp and he breathes heavily. "This is Jessica, my stalker"

I'm surprised. The entire band has stalkers but I never knew Kin had one. "Why didn't you tell us about her, she needs to be added to the stalker board." I point to a board of all the groupies that have stalked us including Kate, Alley, Chemic, Lilly, Jenna, Greg, and Bethany.

"Guys, Kin didn't tell you because WE didn't even know about her till last night." Kon sticks up for his brother.

"Well, I haven't been stalking Kin for that long. . . 2. . . maybe 3 years sounds about right heh" Jessica chuckles as I pull a camera out of the desk drawer.

"Say, Stalker for life!* FLASH! The picture gets taken and ready to scan for the wall. I forgot I had a search opened on the computer for gigs and one catches my eye. "Hey guys, I might've found us a gig at a resort in Sunset Island, British Columbia. This may be a new spin for Grojband. Travel to a different part of North America!"

"Sounds epic Core, but HOW exactly are we gonna get there? Even though we don't have school this or next week, the money we got from Sarluca & Comiski's doesn't really give us much adventure." Laney tries to warn me. Just then I push my finger to her lips like I usually do. "Shh shh shh shh." She smiles and blushes whenever I do this. "Lanes, don't worry, I've got a plan that just might work!"

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

We get our instruments loaded onto the train and stored on the caboose. After that we grab our bags and head for our cabins. Corey and I share one, Kin and Kon share one, and the groupies share one.

I still am curious on how Corey scored this. "Core, how exactly did you get us the private train?"

"Nick Mallory still owed me a couple favors, and ironically enough, he moved to help his Dad work on the railroad."

"Really?" I don't really think he's telling the full truth. "And. . . I paid him $250?"

"That sounds more like it Core."

We enter our cabin and close the door behind us. After putting our suitcases on the racks above the seats, Corey locks the door, pulls the blinds shut on the window leading to the hallway, and pulls me close. "Come here beautiful." We tilt our heads and kiss passionately for about ten minutes.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Three knocks came from our door and made us jump. "Knock knock?" I recognize the voice to be Kin's. "Time for dinner guys! Tonight we feast!"

"Well that scared me as much as when you guys welcomed me back." Corey laughs and gives me a last kiss before we leave for dinner.

At dinner, we have a buffet kind of like Cici's Pizza. The twins ravage all the cheese they can get their hands on.

"Oh man! I'm glad I'm not sharing a cabin with them." Corey's joke makes me giggle a little bit. We look in the middle of the room to find an orange soda fountain to fill our drinks. "Nick's Dad's train system is pretty sweet!" I say. Out of nowhere, we hear "Nick Mallory's Dad knows what the people love." We all turn to see Nick.

"Nick! Thanks again for helping us with the trip!" Corey thanks him. "Nick Mallory's always here to help 'Little Riffin'." Nick then goes to the front car to help his dad with the engine as we gather around the table and have a toast. "To Grojband!" Corey starts. "To Grojband!" All our glasses clank together as we start eating.

When we're done with dinner, everyone else is tired and they go to their cabins. Corey and I happily return to ours where we lock the door and pull the blinds down. I set him down and grab an acoustic guitar. "I want to show you a new song I've been working on."

"Fine by me, any song you sing is magical." He puts his hand on my shoulder as I start playing.

**_(Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway)_**

**_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_**

**_Trying hard to reach out_**  
**_But when I tried to speak out_**  
**_Felt like no one could hear me_**  
**_Wanted to belong here_**  
**_But something felt so wrong here_**  
**_So I'd pray_**  
**_I could breakaway_**

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**  
**_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky_**  
**_I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_**  
**_And Breakaway_**  
**_Out of the dakness and into the sun_**  
**_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_**  
**_And I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_**  
**_And Breakaway_**

**_Wanna feel the warm breeze_**  
**_Sleeping under palm trees_**  
**_Feel the rush of the ocean_**  
**_Get on board a fast train_**  
**_Travel on a jet plane_**  
**_Far away_**  
**_And Breakaway_**

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**  
**_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky_**  
**_I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_**  
**_And Breakaway_**  
**_Out of the darkness and into te sun_**  
**_I won't forget all the ones that I love_**  
**_And I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_**  
**_And Breakaway..._**

**_Buildings with a hundred floors_**  
**_Swinging round revolving doors_**  
**_Baby I don't know where they'll take me_**  
**_But, gotta keep moving on moving on,_**  
**_Fly away, Breakaway_**

**_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly_**  
**_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_**  
**_Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_**  
**_And Breakaway_**  
**_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_**  
**_But I won't forget the place I come from_**  
**_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change..._**  
**_And Breakaway, Breakaway, Breakaway_**

I stop playing and turn to see his reaction. A tear was forming in his eye. "Lanes. . . that was beautiful."

My hand wipes away his tear as it falls down his face as I steal his line from our second kiss. "Don't cry my love." He smiles and we kiss and hope not to stop for hours.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 IS COMPLETE. PM me some of your ideas, I may use them in my next chapter :D Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	8. Sunset Beach

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS FEATURED IN TE FANFIC. Also I mention villas in this chapter. A villa is like the hotel room from "The Hangover" before they destroyed it lol. ENJOY :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 8: Sunset Beach

**Corey's POV.**

In the morning we drive from the train station to the hotel we're staying at and it is HUGE! There's even a giant rotating purple shark on the roof!

All I can do is stare in awe as everyone else enters. Laney then snaps me out of it. "Hey, you ok there space cadet?"

"Yeah but, THIS PLACE IS SICK!" I yell before Laney pulls my arm to go inside. "That's why I love ya Core."

We get inside and see probably the biggest tourist resort ever. I also notice a guy in a purple shark break dancing. Putting that aside, we all walk up to the front desk to be greeted by an employee named Johnny, according to his nametag.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, we are surfing."

I look at Johnny with confusion. "We are surfing?"

"Yeah, I have to say it. So, checking in?

"Yes, under "Grojband?"

"Ah yes Mr. Riffin, I got you in a 3 bedroom villa, correct?"

"Yep." We receive 3 room keys and head up to it.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

We finally get to the room and open the door. I look and the room was beautiful. Not more beautiful than Laney though heh.

Just like the train, Laney and I share a room but before we go to our different rome, I notice that Jessica is with us, yet I didn't see her the entire trip here.

"Uh Jessica, HOW did you get here?" Laney has the same expression on her face, confusion.

"Well. . ." She started

"She hid in my suitcase, don't know how but she did." Kin finishes and practically falls on the couch.

Jessica sees the chance, runs up to Kin, and jumps onto his lap giggling. Kin quickly sits up and groans Jessica just sits there looking really excited. "Hi Kin!" She bows her head as if trying to seduce him.

"Well, let's leave the 'love birds' alone" Laney giggles at the joke and we head into our room.

**Laney's POV.**

Our room seems to be the best in the villa. We have a great view of the beach where the gig will be.

"You know there's something I forgot to tell you and the rest of the band Lanes."

I turn to find out what he's talking about. "What's that Core?"

"I want it to be a surprise for the rest of the band but, we're not the only band playing tonight. . "

He whispers in my ear and I almost freak out but he kisses me to calm me down. "Good method. . ." He blushes and then goes to the bathroom. When he comes out, he's in swim trunks.

"So, what do you want to do before tonight? Surfing lessons, spa, golf? they got everything here."

"Hmm I've got something better in mind." I go to the bathroom and change into my two piece bikini. For some reason, the living room was empty. Oh well. We then get ready to go when Corey grabs a key and leaves a note of us doing separate things.

We take a walk on the beach just observing the scenery. "You know," Corey starts about fifteen minutes later. "An employee named Finn told me about a secret cave that's only accessible via scuba diving."

"Ooooh look at you. Trying to be all fancy using the word 'via'."

"Well I gotta be fancy when I'm with you baby."

I love it when he talks like that. I wrap his arm around me and we head to the hotel for scuba gear. Once we're ready to go, we're informed on procedures by Reef, head of waterspouts and surf instructor.

Before we know it, we're out to find the cave. The ocean life is amazing! It's so clear and there's every kind of fish you can think of. Corey then signals me to follow him. We end up swimming for another five minutes before reaching the cave. My head emerges from the water to see a breathtaking crystallized cavern with light glaring off of the beautiful crystals.

We take off the scuba gear and are now back into our swim wear. When we sit together, I turn his heat towards mine. "Come here. . ."

We reposition ourselves on the sand ending up with him on top of me. He stops and asks "Laney, are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you, you mean the world to me."

I smile and reassure him. "I'm positive Corey, I want you."

We go back to kissing and the rest is self explanatory.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

We get back to the beach after our **special** time together and are ready to play our gig.

Kin and Kon approach us when we walk backstage. "Where have you guys been all day?" Kin started

"Have you got the lyrics ready Corey?" Kon finishes.

"Yes you guys but have you got the notes down?"

"Yea." They both spoke at the same time.

"Well, let's give them a show they'll never forget!" We put our hands together in a circle before yelling Grojband.

"And now, give it up for one of the bands playing today, GROJBAND!" Lo, the resort owner's daughter then steps off the stage as the crowd starts cheering.

"HELLO SURFER'S PARADISE! COUNT US IN KON!

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

**(Voodoo Highway - The Summer's On AKA Theme to Stoked)**

_**The Summer's On**_  
_**And I'll be livin' on the beach**_  
_**Leave my shoes and all my troubles far away**_

_**Been waitin' all year to be here**_  
_**To ride the waves of the water frontier**_  
_**The ocean's warm and the tunes are chill**_  
_**I'm stayin' here till I get my fill**_  
_**We're workin' hard and we're playin' hard too**_  
_**We're gonna do what we gotta do**_  
_**Time to go big or go home**_  
_**But I ain't goin home**_

_**Cause Summer's On**_  
_**And I'll be livin' on the beach**_  
_**Leave my shoes and all my troubles far away**_  
_**The Summer's On**_  
_**The ocean's underneath my feet**_  
_**And if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day**_

_**Everything we've ever wanted's right here**_  
_**Don't wanna blink just want to fight the fear**_  
_**That our time will pass way too fast and I'll be**_  
_**Dreamin' of the beach another year**_  
_**We're gonna have the time of our lives**_  
_**Day and nights with the sun in our eyes**_  
_**And the wild side all the blue is skies**_  
_**Tearin' up the shore line**_

_**Cause Summer's On**_  
_**And I'll be livin' on the beach**_  
_**Leave my shoes and all my troubles far away**_  
_**The Summer's On**_  
_**The ocean's underneath my feet**_  
_**And if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day**_

_**Gonna RI-I-I-I-DE**_  
_**The W-A-A-AVES**_

_**The Summer's On**_  
_**And I'll be livin' on the beach-h-h**_

_**The Summer's On**_  
_**And I'll be livin' on the beach**_  
_**Leave my shoes and all my troubles far away**_  
_**The Summer's On**_  
_**The ocean's underneath my feet**_  
_**And if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day**_

The crowd goes ballistic asking for encores.

"Thanks guys, We'd love to do an encore right now but we have to share the stage."

Kin and Kon look confused.

"So give it up for the band that's also playing tonight LINKIN PARK!"

Everyone went even crazier once Linkin Park stepped on stage.

Kin ran up to me backstage. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise."

I hear Linkin Park start playing my favorite of their songs

**(Linkin Park - What I've Done)**

_**In this farewell  
Theres no blood  
Theres no Alibi  
Cause Ive Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies  
**_

Kin then ran back out front to join his brother and the groupies.

_**So let Mercy Come**_

_**And Wash Away**_

I look into Laney's eyes and pull her in for a kiss that'll hopefully last the entire night.

**_What I've Done_**

**_I've faced myself  
To Cross out what Ive Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What Ive done  
_**

**_Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty_**

**_So let Mercy Come_**  
**_And Wash Away_**

**_What I`ve Done_**  
**_I've faced myself_**  
**_To Cross out what Ive Become_**  
**_Erase Myself_**  
**_And let Go of What Ive done_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_For What Ive Done_**  
**_I start again_**  
**_And whatever pain may come_**  
**_Today this ends_**  
**_Im Forgiving What Ive Done_**

**_I've faced myself  
To Cross out what Ive Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What Ive done  
_**

**_What Ive Done  
Forgiving What Ive Done_**

* * *

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HOLDS FOR TOMORROW'S CHAPTER LOL But Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	9. Instant-Fame

**LIKE USUAL I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC. ENJOY :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 9: Instant-Fame

**Laney's POV.**

When we got back from Surfer's Paradise, we were not expecting this. Our fan base was through the roof! People kept coming by for autographs, pictures, theres even twice as many gigs than before!

It's now the beginning of June and school is finally out. We couldn't even concentrate most of the time because of the wandering eyes towards mostly Corey and I. I'm thinking we should reveal our couple status though. Guys have been chasing after me and Corey's always there to protect me.

The band is in our usual spot, Corey's garage though we have upgraded the instruments, made the stage bigger, ann got a recording studio set up whenever we ant to record! But right now we're just sitting around and eating some Belchys

The groj-door opens and we turn to see a Kin who's missing his glasses.

"Still can't find them huh bro?" Kon runs over to help his brother.

"No, I think someone took them." Kin trips and falls. "Who did, I'll probably guess Jessica but it could be any one of those crazy stalkers."

"Hmm well. . " Corey started till he gets sidetracked. "Hey who's that?"

I turn to see a kid about our age with curly black hair walk in while pulling Jessica by her sleeve.

"Uh yeah hi you guys probably don't know me but I'm Jake. My dad is one of the owners of the restaurant you play at. I just brought my cousin over so she can return what she took."

We all look at Jessica who's wearing Kin's glasses. "H-hi Kin!" She bows her head as usual and Kon takes the glasses from the girl. "Sorry Kin, I just wanted a souvenir."

"By taking my glasses?" Kin puts his glasses back on and turns to Jessica, whom has now bowed her head even lower like a puppy.

"Oh fine, instead of my glasses, how about I give you . . ." He turns looking for a gift. "My old broken keyboard guitar?" Kin hands it to her and she squeals at the top of her lungs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OHMAIGOSH! OHMAIGOSH! OHMAIGOSH!" Jessica keeps screaming and running around the room till she runs towards Jake. He grabs her by the shoulders and pinches the left side of her neck. She starts calming down and seems to start falling asleep.

"Oh . . . . my. . . . gosh. . . .Kin. . . ." She drops to the floor with the guitar by her side. "Sorry about that." Jake says while giving Corey an envelope.

"What's this?" Corey asks looking confused.

"Well two things, One that's your guys' final paycheck from Sarluca & Comiski's."

Our eyes went wide as we heard the news. "Your dad fired us?" I ask.

"No, oh gosh no. He loves this band but the restaurant is getting shut down. . . I really don't know why he just told me.

"Ok," Corey looks the most shocked. "What's the second part?"

"The second part is information on next weeks gig you'll be playing."

This got our spirits up again. Corey opened the envelope to find our paycheck and directions to . . . Monster Jam 2013? I run over to Jake, he gets a little scared. "Did you really book us there?!"

"If I say yes, are you going to hurt me?" Jake looks like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Of course not!" I hug him and when I let go, he drops to the floor. "Oops. . . Sorry!" I help him up and run back over to Corey.

"Thanks Jake for bringing this over here." Corey shakes Jakes hand.

"Oh no problem guys, just make sure you have enough songs for it." Jake walks over to Jessica who's still passed out and he tries waking her up but nothing will do it. "Do you guys know any tricks to wake someone up? I gotta get her back to my house, my Dad's kinda mad at her."

"Well let's try this. . ." Corey shows an evil smile. "Oh Jessica! Kin says that he loves you!"

In the blink of an eye, Jessica wakes up and runs over to Kin "OH GOD! REALLY?!" She then kisses Kin against his will before Jake drags her away.

"Thanks Corey, and don't forget, you guys have to be there an hour earlier." Jake continues trying to get Jessica out of the room. She grows a wicked smile on her face. "Bye Kin!"

**Corey's POV.**

When the cousins leave, Kin walks up to me after spitting and wiping his lips for several minutes. "Why the hell did you say that?"

"Well because he had to get her home and I thought it would be hilarious."

"When a stalker is passed out on the floor next time, PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Kin walks out of the groj with Kon right behind him. The door shuts leaving Laney and I left. "Sorry Kin, meeting over?" I turn to Laney and she smiles and I kiss her. After thirty seconds we stop.

"So what songs are we gonna do for Monster Jam?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking." I set her down on the couch. "That you should sing half the songs."

Her eyes get bigger and she looks confused. "What?"

"Think about it." I try to calm her down. "You sing beautifully, the crowd loves you, and you need a singing debut! It's perfect!"

"Yeah but Core, I don't think I can do it. I mean all of those people staring at me? I still wonder how you don't crack under pressure."

"Laney, don't worry! You'll be perfect!" I walk over to her and stand her up. "Come on, let's write some songs."

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

After practicing our songs for about a week, we're ready for Monster Jam. We get to the event after driving for an hour to get ambushed by fans left and right. My hand got tired from autographs after the first ten minutes and I think we're all blind by the time they were done with photos.

We get our stuff set up on stage and then we go out to have fun for the two hours we have free. Kin and Kon gets front row seats to watch the show while Laney and I get food and drinks. Before going to the stands we get bumped by a familiar looking group, The Newmans.

"Well well, I knew something stunk around here." Carrie then sipping her slurpee.

"What do YOU want Beff?

"We came to reclaim our spot. Since your fantasy band was more in word with the owner of this property, you stole our intended gig! Don't worry though, we plan on getting it back!"

"Yeah, how's that plan going? Laney looks as if she's gonna explode. But I hold her back.

"Like I'll ever tell YOU! Let's go girls!" She signals the rest of her band and Lenny is the last to leave with a pissed off look towards Carrie.

"Lanes, just forget about them. They're probably not gonna do anything." I pull Laney closer to me and put my arm around her. "Let's just meet up with the twins."

We get to our seats with the snacks and drinks as we see the freestyle competition and our favorite, Grave Digger, is in the lead. After about thirty minutes he's still leading. We all stand up and cheer again but someone runs into me and spills their slurpee on the ground. I don't really notice until I sit down. "Ew!" Laney notices it too and picks her feet up. I can't help but snicker at that until she gives me "The Stare".

I stop laughing in time for the Motorcross event. We really can't tell who's driving what but it doesn't matter. After the first lap, one of the racers swerves off to the side and crashes. We all stand up to see if he's ok but I get bumped from behind by someone and slip on the spilled slurpee. Laney tries to help but it's too late. "COREY!"

I fall over the railing about twenty feet before slamming onto the hard ground. I grab my shoulder in pain as they stop the race. I feel as if everything is in slow motion when I see security running up to help me.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) NOT WICKED TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

About an hour later with only thirty minutes till we perform, we are in the First Aid tent when the doctors tell us the fall shattered Corey's collar bone. I feel absolutely sick. I run to the bathroom and puke for a good five minutes before coming back out. When I see Corey sitting up on a bed I also see Chris talking to him. I run over to them and hug him as safely as possible.

"Core, I'm so sorry." I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't be." His words are what makes those tears dry up. "Look you guys can still play. I talked to Chris here and he said he'd fill in for me."

"What? Core, we can't! Everyone out there is expecting you!"

"No, everyone's expecting Grojband. And the one thing Grojband NEVER does is quit! It's OK, Chris has been over enough times hearing us play. He knows this."

Chris turns to me. "Laney don't worry, we can still make this happen."

Both their arguments finally persuades me. "OK, but we're on in a few minutes so we'd better hurry."

We get up on stage where we're given an intro by someone before the curtain open and we're ready. I go up to the mic when Kon counts me in.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

**_(Kay Hanley - Follow Me)_**

**_Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life I wanna get it for you_**

**_Lately I just feel so fine_**  
**_I imagine that you're mine_**  
**_In my world you're gold_**  
**_I only wanna protect you_**

**_And whatever I want, I get_**  
**_I want a shooting star_**  
**_Whatever I need, I have_**  
**_When I'm with you_**

**_Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere_**  
**_The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you_**  
**_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away_**  
**_And you will see what I mean_**  
**_If you just follow me in my dreams_**

**_I was searching everywhere,_**  
**_Suddenly I saw you there,_**  
**_And my love arrived just in the nick of time_**

**_Life floats on a movie screen_**  
**_You're the star of my scene_**  
**_You live on the edge of a knife_**  
**_Larger than life_**

**_And whatever I want, I get_**  
**_No one could take your place_**  
**_Whatever I need, I have_**  
**_When I see your face_**

**_Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams_**

The rest of the night was epic. Though it would've been better if Corey wasn't hurt. But the crowd still loved us. We continued to play songs for the next hour.

* * *

**Well, longest chapter so far lol. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	10. Backstabbing Secrets

**LIKE USUAL I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR THE SONGS IN THIS LOL. BTW, I WROTE A SCENE SIMILAR TO ANOTHER PERSON'S FANFIC OUT THERE WITH THE SAME SONG BUT I DIDN'T READ IT TILL I WROTE MINE DOWN. I DIDN'T CHANGE IT BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER EMOTIONAL SCENE THAT COULD GO IN IT'S PLACE. I APOLOGIZE IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT AND PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME. BUT OTHERWISE, ENJOY :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 10: Backstabbing Secrets

**Corey's POV.**

After the little incident at Monster Jam, my collar bone healed quickly and the band became more popular. We've gone on talk shows, been invited to every major town event, and other things to. But for now, the band is using this weekend to take a quick break from playing gigs.

It's July 9th and Kin and Kon are both sick with the stomach flu. Band practice is cancelled and I sit in my Groj watching T.V. with all the success we've accomplished. I never though this would happen so early. I hear the Groj-door open and turn to see Laney as happy as ever. She walks in, closes the door, and comes towards me.

"So, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" She looks like she's trying to seduce me.

"Hmm . . I don't know Ms. Penn. I'll let you decide." I answer her as she moves closer towards me. We start kissing slowly and I fall backwards on the stage but I don't care.

SCREEEEEECH! The groj-door opens and we suddenly jump back away from one another. We weren't expecting anybody but the visitor turned out to be a girl with black hair with green highlights.

"Oh my gosh! Corey Riffin!" She runs up to me and squeezes me till I can't breath.

I try to say words but they keep coming out high pitched and squeaky. "Always. . . nice to meet a fan!"

Laney looks at me with "The Stare" and pries the girl off of my abdomen. The girl looks familiar but I can't really think of who she is. Laney starts noticing too, I can see it in her face. "I've seen you somewhere before, do we know you?"

"No Laney, you don't. I just moved here two days ago. I was freaking out when I found out I lived right up the street from you guys!"

"So what's your name?" Laney looks a bit mad when she asks this.

"My name is Janet and I've been a HUGE fan of you guys for years!"

"You and everyone else on our stalker board. . ." I pony to the board which is so full that I made a larger one right next to it.

"Ahh. So where's the rest of the band?" Janet kinda looks a little too excited.

"Oh well they're at home. . . sick."

Well that's too bad. . . Hey are you guys gonna practice? Can I watch?" She has a twisted smile on her face.

I turn to Laney and whisper 'I_ think we found Jessica's long lost sister_.' She giggles and we turn back to Janet. "Uh sure. Just let us set up."

We get the stage set up and I trip over the camera switch. Eh, I'll turn it off later. I grab my guitar, Lanes grabs her bass, and we start.

**(Panic At The Disco - Ready To Go)**

**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

**_You've got these little things,_**  
**_That you've been running from._**  
**_You either love it or guess you don't._**  
**_You're such a pretty thing,_**  
**_To be running from anyone._**  
**_A vision with nowhere to go._**

**_So tell me right now,_**  
**_You think you're ready for it?_**  
**_I wanna know why you got me going_**  
**_So let's go, We'll take it out of here._**  
**_I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live_**

**_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

**_You've got these little things_**  
**_You wanted something for 'em._**  
**_You'll either get it or guess you won't._**  
**_What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?_**  
**_There's a million ways it could go._**

**_So tell me right now,_**  
**_You think you're ready for it?_**  
**_I wanna know why you got me going_**  
**_So let's go, We'll take it out of here._**  
**_I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live_**

**_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

**_(Ooooh)_**  
**_(Ooooh)_**

**_I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready_**  
**_I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready_**  
**_I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready_**  
**_I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready_**

**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready, I know I think I'm ready..._**

**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

**_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**  
**_Get me out of my mind_**

**_I'm ready to go_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_**

The song ends, sweat drips from my forehead, and Janet couldn't get enough of it. She jumped off of the couch and wouldn't stop talking, GEEZ! She really IS Jessica's sister!

Laney looks disgusted for some reason. "Yeah. . Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." She jumps off the stage and goes into the bathroom. I get down from the stage curious about Laney's

"Is she OK?" Janet asks looking concerned.

"Um . I think so. . ." I turn back to see her right in my face. "Woah!" She catches me off guard and I fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She helps me onto the stage. I then grab the back of my head. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

She jumps onto the stage and sits next to me. I try scooting away but she gets closer and closer.

"So. . .Core, do you need any special attention?"

"Uh no not rea-" She pins me down and kisses me by force. I try to push her off but she holds my arms down. She stops after a few seconds and looks up. Confused, I turn my head to see Laney standing behind me with her lip trembling and tears forming in her eyes. Oh man! I screwed up!

**Laney's POV.**

I see Janet on Corey and my heart is now destroyed. "Hey Laney, didn't see you there." Janet smiles at me and I make my way to the Groj-Door when BOOM! Thunder roars in the sky and rain falls from the clouds.

The rain starts coming down to a pour and fog develops all around when I hear footsteps behind me. "Laney wait! It's not what it looks like. . ." Corey stops behind me, the tears from my eyes fall like the rain, and I turn towards him.

"I hope you two are happy together." I leave his house, hoping never to see it again. I can barely hear him calling out my name through the storm but I can't see him. To block out the sound of his voice, but the rain slowly fades it out

I'm on my front porch and I can still hear Corey calling my name but. . . I'm done with him. I enter my house, slam the door, run up to my room, and cry into my pillow until I fall asleep.

**Corey's POV.**

I spend about an hour looking for Laney but no luck. I wish I could go back in time and undo this mistake. I turn and feel pain in my stomach. This causes me to puke in the street for about 30 seconds. I don't try to clean it up because the rain washes it away so I decide to go home.

Upon arriving at home, I see Chris' car parked in the driveway and I see Trina and Janet talking in the Groj. Before they can see me, I sneak up to the wall next to the entryway and I listen in.

I start to hear Trina talk. "That was perfect! My brother's band is for sure gonna be over now! But why change the plan so many times Carrie?"

CARRIE?! THAT WAS CARRIE?!

"Well taking their lyrics book did nothing and the videos I took of Corey and Laney didn't really serve a purpose. I still can't believe I kissed that loser. YUCK!"

"Anyways, here's that Hundred dollars I owe you for doing this!"

The rage inside me is burning so much that I feel like murdering someone.

"Thanks Trina. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta wash this dye out of my hair, and burn my lips." Carrie's footsteps get closer and closer, I jump under the deck of my front porch and watch the "devil's daughter" run and disappear into the rain and fog.

I slowly creep into the Groj when I hear Trina's door close. After all of the bullshit I've put up through all of these years, she's finally set me on edge. Though drenched in rain, I walk up to her bedroom and open the door. I see Chris sitting at her computer desk and her on her bed. She looks up at me with a smirk. "Well looks like Fromage Band had fun in the rain. Why are you here loser?

I've finally had enough of her to just let the anger in my mind out. "Fuck you. . ." I say with a low voice.

She gets off her bed and looks at me with a 'pissed off' face. "You better watch your tone bro, or else Mom and Dad'll ground ya if someone spoke to them about it." She smirks at me again.

"I don't care what Mom and Dad say you BITCH!"

She runs up to me and gets in my face. "What was that you lit-"

I punch her square in the face as hard as I can and she falls on her floor with her hand holding her face. Chris runs to her side. "Babe, are you OK?" Chris tries to comfort her and she looks up at me.

"Don't act so innocent Trina! I heard EVERY WORD between you and Carrie. You've ruined so many things in my life but this crosses the line. Well that's it! I'm done!"

Trina was still holding her face but she had a worried look instead. I start yelling and my voice won't get quieter.

"I HATE YOU!" I try holding back my tears but they're too strong for me. "I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" I start turning to leave but I stop to utter my last words of this conversation "I HAVE NO SISTER."

I walk downstairs and into the house. I pace back and forth thinking about what I'm going to do and that's when I decide. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and start writing.

**No One's POV.**

Corey spends about a minutes writing that note and walks out the door.

On the piece of paper, it states:

To Whom It May Concern,

I do not belong to this world, so many bad things happened to good people. I caused them so it's official.

I'm done, you'll never see me again. I hope by doing this I can make everyone happier with them knowing this.

Goodbye forever, Corey Riffin.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think lol. Chapter 11 = tomorrow. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	11. Forgiveness

**Like the usuals, I DON'T OwnGrojband or ANY of the songs featured in this fanfic. Enjoy :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

**Laney's POV.**

I awake in my room, my eyes still drenched, soul ripped apart, and the girl once known as Laney, has died on the inside.I hear a knock on my door

"Hey, do you want to talk?" I recognize the voice but it's not my mom.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Don't you recognize your cousin's voice?"

"Gwen?!" I jump up and unlock my bedroom door to see my goth cousin stand in the doorway. I squeeze her till she begs me to stop. "What are you doing here? Isn't Chris McLean keeping you hostage for another season?"

"Nah, none of the original cast is in season 6. So what's wrong? I was in the living room when I heard you run upstairs crying."

"It's a long story. . ." I welcome her into my room where she has a seat at my desk. I'm glad I actually have someone I can talk to, God knows I can't talk to my Mom about my life.

Over the next fifteen minutes, I told her everything. . . The first kiss, Sunset Beach, everything. . and she sat there and listened. "How could I be such a fool?"

Gwen sighed and looks at me. "Well, stuff like this always happens. Take my relationship with Trent for example. He was tricked into kissing Heather in the first season of Total Drama."

I seem kinda confused. "So, what exactly are you saying?"

She walks over to me, picks me up, and hugs me. "I'm saying that everything may not be what it seems. Did you at least let him explain?"

"N-no, I didn't."

"Well, maybe things will be all right. Why not give him a call?"

I take her advice and pull my phone out. I call Corey's number but instead someone else answers the phone. "Hello? Who's this"

"You'd better come over here Laney. . . You're gonna want to see this. . ."

I grab Gwen, my keys, and we head out the door.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** NOT WICKED TRANSITION! ***

* * *

We arrive at Corey's house to find Kin, Kon, Jake, and Jessica worried out of their minds. Mostly Jake and Jessica though, Kin and Kon look like they're suffering. They probably shouldn't have come over. At least Jessica is trying to take care of him.

Jake looks up at me. "Have you seen Corey?"

"Not since about an hour ago, why?"

He walks up to me and hands me a note. I read it slowly and I'm in full shock.

"Do you know where he would've gone?" Jake leads us into the garage. I see Trina sitting on the couch with Chris by her side.

"No, the only place I ever thought to find him was here. Why would he do this?" I then hear a beep coming from somewhere. I turn and face the computer. When the screen clicks on words fill it up "VIDEO MEMORY FULL"

Kin rushes over to the screen. "I think we're about to find out." He opens the video file up and before he starts playing it, I notice Trina's holding the right side of her face. She looks like she's in pain. "Does she have a toothache?" I ask

"Well, I don't really know. She was like this when we were called over. . . OW!" Kin grabs his stomach in pain. I try to help him up but he motions my hand away. "It's OK, I-I'm fine. . ."

The video starts playing and it shows our practice and has audio. For some reason. . . . I still recognize Janet and her voice. . . The video shows her creeping up behind Corey. . . "It . . . wasn't him?"

Kin looks up at me confused. "Why do you care?"

I look at him, and my face grows a 'sorry' smile. "Oh My God! You guys were together, weren't you?" He looks at me as if I were on trial.

"That doesn't matter right now! Just find out what happened!" I turn him back to the computer screen where we see me run out of the Groj with Corey right behind me. It's a good thing that we had more than one camera for different angles. After about a minute of Janet just sitting in the Groj we speed up the tape. Though it takes us about 2 minutes, the tape shows an hour goes by. We see Trina and Chris show up.

"Woah, let's see what's happening." I stop the video and Kin slows the video down.

"What happened? I've been waiting for over an hour here. Anyways the job is done, those freaks fought it out in the rain. BLEECH!" Janet wipes her mouth off looking disgusted.

"Well as long as the job's done, I'm OK with it. Chris, can you wait upstairs for me?" Trina signals to her boyfriend who goes up the stairs and closes the door behind him.

Trina then looks through her purse for something. "That was a perfect plan! My brother's band is for sure gonna be over now! But why change the plan so many times Carrie?"

My eyes grow larger and I feel anger rising in my system "CARRIE?!" Kin and I shout in unison.

"Well taking their lyrics book did nothing and the videos I took of Corey and Laney didn't really serve a purpose. I still can't believe I kissed that loser. YUCK!"

"Anyways, here's that Hundred dollars I owe you for doing this!"

I walk away from the computer and Kin pauses the video. "Where are you going?"

I walk up to the group who all turn as I walk up to Trina who's face looks a bit red. But I don't care. "YOU.."

Words can't even express how angry I am! I have both my hands balled into fists and before she can say anything at all, I raise my right fist and punch her square across the face. She goes down hard but I can't do anymore damage because Jake and Jessica hold me back. Chris runs over to help her up and into the house. When the door finally shuts, Jessica and Jake let me go and I walk back to the computer. Kin's eyes were wide and he slowly backs away from me.

"Don't worry Carrie, I'm coming for YOU next."

Kin then presses play on the keyboard as we see Trina give Carrie the money.

"Thanks Trina. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta wash this dye out of my hair, and burn my lips."

The she-devil quickly runs out of the Groj and Trina goes straight to her room. As her door closes though, a figure emerges from the opening to the Groj.

"Is that Corey?" I hear Kin ask. "He looks like he's got our stomach flu too."

"Do you think he heard what Trina did?" Kin looks as worried as I do.

Corey has a determined look on his face that looks like he'll kill someone, but he walks off the screen. Kin then quickly looks for a different angle and finds one on the third click. Corey heads straight for Trina's room. He opens the door but it's kinda hard to hear what he's saying. I think Trina is starting to run over to him but WHAM! He punches her down to her floor.

"Wow, punched twice in less that a day." Kin smiles but then it fades into a frown.

Back in the video, Corey starts shouting at his sister. "Don't act so innocent Trina! I heard EVERY WORD between you and Carrie. You've ruined so many things in my life but this crosses the line. Well that's it! I'm done!"

I hear him sniff a bit as if he's crying. "I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL! I HAVE NO SISTER." He then turns and runs down the stairs into the house. He doesn't come out for another few minutes but he goes and turns off the camera switch. After which the screen kicks back in, I guess he didn't even know the cameras were on. He walks to a different camera and Kin changes the angle to that specific one. Tears start coming down his face.

"Laney. . . I. . . If you're watching this, I want you to know that. . . I never meant to hurt you. . . I never wanted anything like this to happen. . . I know you'll never believe me but I wrote a song, back when we first kissed. . . I never knew when I wanted you to hear it. . until now."

On the video, Corey grabs his guitar, wipes the tears out of his eyes, and starts playing.

_**(Bryan Adams - I Do It For You)**_

**_Look into your heart, you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice_**

**_Don't tell me, it's not worth fightin' for_**  
**_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_**  
**_You know it's true_**  
**_Everything I do_**  
**_I do it for you_**

**_There's no love, like your love_**  
**_And no other, could give more love_**  
**_There's nowhere, unless you're there_**  
**_All the time, all the way_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Look into your heart babe..._**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_**  
**_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_**

**_Ya I would fight for you_**  
**_I'd lie for you_**  
**_Walk the wire for you_**  
**_Ya I'd die for you_**

**_You know it's true_**  
**_Everything I do - ooohhh_**  
**_I do it for you_**

Tears fill my eyes and they drop once there's so much. Corey looks into the camera. "Goodbye Lanes."

He then puts the guitar down and walks out of the Groj. Kin shuts the video off and we walk over to the rest of our group.

"I suddenly take a leader position somehow and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Look we gotta find him. Depending on the note, he either ran away or worse. . . He could've killed himself. "

The group agrees with me but there's still a problem. Jake stands up while Jessica and Gwen helps Kin over to the couch. "Well that may be true, we don't know when he wrote that note, he could've gotten farther than we think."

He's right. Hmm BINGO! I run back over to the computer screen and open the video back up. "I think we might know how long ago that was." I speed up the video and looking at the time codes, it shows he made the video only ten minutes ago.

I tell the rest of the group and we each split up with the exception of Kin and Kon.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** RAINY DAY TRANSITION! ***

* * *

I've been riding Trina's bike for over thirty minutes. Jake, Jessica, and Gwen haven't texted me about anything. I hope he hasn't left us yet. . . Though it's still pouring like a wildfire out here, I won't quit until I find him. I ride the bike out of town to the edge of Peaceville bridge to see Corey's bike hidden in the forested area. I throw my bike down and run up to it hoping I can find him. I pull my phone out and I text everybody my location.

When all the texts have been sent, I stand up and look around to find nothing until I see something on the bridge that gets my attention. I see a teenager, in a red hoodie with an orange beanie standing straight up on the edge of the bridge.

"COREY!" I yell but he can't hear me. I abandon the bike and I run towards the middle of the bridge calling his name. But right as I get to him his body falls off of the bridge. His eyes closed and I try to reach him but I can't. Corey's body falls motionless towards the river and SPLASH! He slowly starts to sink and I run to the end of the bridge.

I try to make my way down as quickly and safely as possible. CRACK! Lightning strikes a tree which starts moving. I fall when it got struck and I notice that it's coming my way. I quickly move out of the way before it kills me when I feel a giant pain shoot up my arm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and look down to notice that the tree has crushed my lower left arm.

I try to push the tree off it but it doesn't budge so I try pulling my arm out. After a few strong tugs, my arm shoots out from under the tree and is even more pain than before. I refuse to let anything stand in my way though. I stand up and make my way over the tree. But when my feet touch the ground, I land in slippery mud which causes me to fall and tumble down the hill. I finally stop at the riverbank and realize that the rain must be flooding it. That's when i throw my jacket off and dive into the water.

I can't see through the barely clear water but still can't find Corey until, I SEE HIM! I quickly swim down to the floor of the river and I drag his body as much as I can to the top. Once I can finally breath, I pull him to the grass. I flip him over so he's lying on his back and I notice some blood on his head. "OH MY GOD! PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

I start performing CPR but so far nothing is working. "PLEASE COREY, DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY!" After about a minute more and more tears fall from my eyes. "PLEASE CORE! I NEED YOU! I ALWAYS NEEDED YOU!" Another minute goes by and Corey isn't waking up. I start to feel woozy and I notice blood has been coming out of my arm through tons of scratches. Out of nowhere, I hear ambulances and police cars in the distance and I look down at Corey and give him a kiss before I say "I forgive you. . . " I then fall back and see nothing but darkness.

* * *

**I think this is the biggest event I've ever written . . . (with the exception of the horror movie script I wrote lol But that's a different topic). Tell me what you guys think and Thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 12 will be up sometime tomorrow.**

**Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	12. Nightmare Central

**Before we begin let me just say I apologize for Chapter 11. I had no idea that It would get that big of an impact. It's a good thing I read the reviews lol. But if you are squeamish, you might not like the beginning of this chapter. . . sorry . . . Enjoy :D?**

**BTW AGAIN. . . I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS THAT ARE IN THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 12: Nightmare Central

**Laney's POV.**

I wake up during the day. . .But I can't really remember anything that well. It's pouring and the rain splatting on my face is extremely cold, weird seeing how it's the summer. I stand up and realize that I'm in the middle of a forest.

But how did I get here, what has happened? That's when I heard the noise. I'd recognize it anywhere. I start running through the dense forest with tree branches and bushes in my way. As I get closer, I can tell the noise is a voice.

"LANEY!" I knew that voice but I didn't know where from. That's when it hits me, it's Corey! He doesn't stop calling my name and I keep feeling I'm gonna have a heart attack. I finally reach the edge of the forest where I see him standing on the edge of a giant bridge.

"CORE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I keep shouting at him but he looks like he can't hear me. For some reason, it looks like his body goes limp and he falls off the railing of the bridge, descending into the water. My eyes can only get wider in horror. Once he hits the water, I can't star it, I run towards the bridge and dive into the river.

The water is very dirty and I didn't catch my breath before I went under. My head jumps out of the water and gasps for air. Before going back down I can't help but cry a bit.

"Come on Core!" I inhale and dive back under.

I can't see through the barely clear water but still can't find Corey until, I SEE HIM! I quickly swim down to the floor of the river and I drag his body as much as I can to the top. Once I can finally breath, I pull him to the grass. I flip him over so he's lying on his back and I notice some blood on his head. "OH MY GOD! PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

I start performing CPR but so far nothing is working. "PLEASE COREY, DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY!" After about a minute more and more tears fall from my eyes. "PLEASE CORE! I NEED YOU! I ALWAYS NEEDED YOU!" Another minute goes by and Corey isn't waking up. I look down at Corey and give him a kiss before I say "I forgive you. . . "

I hear a faint breathing coming from him and I see his body move. "COREY?! OH THANK GOD!"

Seeing his body move I start pumping his chest to get the water out of his system. Bingo! He starts coughing up water and I can hear his breathing getting louder. I pick him up for a hug. "Oh Core. Don't EVER do that again! You had me worried sick!" His head move while on my shoulder and I can hear his weak voice start to talk.

"L-Laney?"

"What is it Core?" I didn't want to let go of him but I could tell something was very wrong. I felt liquid run down my right shoulder, and I could tell it wasn't water. I pulled Corey away from me, still holding him in my arms, and feel the back of my jacket to find blood. A LOT OF BLOOD. I could feel the fear rising inside as I look at corey to see him coughing up more of the stuff. He still tried speaking under these circumstances.

"I . . . . . think. . . . . . something. . . . . went . . . . .wrong. . . . ." His eyes slowly closed and I keep getting more and more scared. I put my ear to his heart . . . nothing! My hands went to his chest and started to press on it again.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" I press with all my might and still nothing and the second time ends up with the same results. On the third try I can't tell if it's rain coming down my face or tears. "COME ON CORE, WAKE UP FOR ME ONE, TW-" Before I could finish with the countdown, my hands went through his chest, into his ribcage, and punctured his heart.

My fear and pain reaches it's full potential when I see blood all over the place and my boyfriend having a seizure until he slowly dies. I pull my hands slowly out of his giant, fatal wound. All I can see is the blood dripping off my hands.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOO. . . . . OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I can't hold it anymore, I fall backwards but instead of hitting ground, I continue to fall as I go deeper and deeper getting further away from the light. I try to reach for the world as my eyes close. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BAM! I hit solid ground and jump up shaking my head back and forth, covering my ears trying not to believe it. But out of nowhere, I feel hands grab ahold of me and voices from the sides of my head. Realizing the worst is over, my eyes open up and I see I'm in a bed with Jessica, Chemic, Kate, Alley, Kin, Kon and Gwen trying to calm me. They let go but I'm still pretty shaken. Another nightmare? I'm thinking of seeing a shrink or a psychiatrist.

"Wh-where am I?"

Gwen kneels by my bedside. "You're in the hospital goof." She gives me a noogie the way Corey used to. "You were very brave that day, saving Corey and everything."

I look to my side and I notice my left arm has a cast on it. "My arm. . . . ."

Jessica's sitting on Kin's lap, trying to kiss him but he keeps leaning back to avoid her. Kon speaks up during this. "They told us that the bones were, like, crushed. How'd that happen?"

Kon's question. . . My arm. . . . It's all coming back to me now. . . The video, the storm, the bridge. "Well . . . A tree was struck by lightning and it fell on my arm. . .Wait, where's Corey?! I try to get out of the bed but Gwen just holds me down.

"Corey's fine! Don't worry Cous'. The only problem is you guys have been out for two weeks. Your little stunt was also caught on a security camera. It's all over the internet." Gwen holds up her iPhone and it plays the entire event. Corey falling into the river, the tree, everything. Kon didn't know about this and she handed the phone to him.

I just hope Corey's all right. . .

**Corey's POV.**

Everything is dark. . . . .cold. . . . . empty. . . . All I can remember is leaving a song for Laney. But I feel a bit different. I feel as though I had two hearts beating almost simultaneously. I open my eyes to see Laney lying in bed right next to me with a cast on her left arm. "Laney?"

She looks up at me and she grows a smile. "Oh my gosh!" She squeezes me until it starts hurting. "Ow. . ."

"Oh sorry, I just didn't know when you were gonna wake up. . ."

I look around confused. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, you were in a coma for about a month. . ."

"A month?!" I turn to Laney, I can feel tears coming. "Laney, I just want you to know, I would NEVER do anything to hurt you. . " But she buses my lips. "I understand. . ."

I kiss her as if I've never kissed her before but we're interrupted by the rest of the gang. I pull away nervously but Laney reassures me.

"It's OK babe, they know. And next time, don't jump off a bridge if you're depressed. Just try and talk to me."

I chuckle a bit before I see Laney's cousin Gwen enter the room with Total Drama stars Duncan, Geoff, and Owen. My eyes lighten up and I feel so much better but I still feel bad. Gwen takes notice of this, I guess, and hands Laney her iPhone. I'm kinda confused and curious when Laney puts earbuds in my ears.

"I wrote and we recorded this song for you. . ."

I see her push play and I let the song take me.

_**(Monica - For You I Will)**_

**_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do._**

**_I will cross the ocean for you_**  
**_I will go and bring you the moon_**  
**_I will be your hero your strength_**  
**_Anything you need_**  
**_I will be the sun in your sky_**  
**_I will light your way for all time_**  
**_Promise you,_**  
**_For you I will._**

**_I will shield your heart from the rain_**  
**_I will let no harm come your way_**  
**_Oh these arms will be your shelter_**  
**_No these arms won't let you down,_**  
**_If there is a mountain to move_**  
**_I will move that mountain for you_**  
**_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_**  
**_I will be your fortress, tall and strong_**  
**_I'll keep you safe,_**  
**_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_**

**_I will cross the ocean for you_**  
**_I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I will be your hero your strength_**

**_anything you need (I will be..)_**  
**_I will be the sun in your sky_**  
**_I will light your way for all time_**  
**_Promise you_**  
**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will, lay my life on the line_**  
**_For you I will fight, oooooh_**  
**_For you I will die_**  
**_With every breath, with all my soul_**  
**_I'll give my world_**  
**_I'll give it all_**  
**_Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)_**  
**_And I'll do anything_**

**_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)_**  
**_I will go and bring you the moon_**  
**_I will be your hero your strength_**  
**_Anything you need_**  
**_I will be the sun in your sky_**  
**_I will light your way for all time_**  
**_Promise you (Promise you)_**  
**_For you I will, I will, I will, I will,_**

**_I will cross the ocean for you_**  
**_I will go and bring you the moon_**  
**_I will be your hero your strength_**  
**_Anything you need, (Let me be your hero)_**  
**_I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I will let you wait for all times_**  
**_Promise you (I promise you)_**  
**_For you I will (Ooooh)_**  
**_I promise you_**

I take the earbuds out and I look at her. "Laney, no words can describe this moment. . ."

"I was hoping you'd say that." We kiss in front of everybody and they don't care. They just sit and talk amongst themselves till we stop.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter cheers you guys up lol. Anyways, tell me what you think and Chapter 13 comes out later today or sometime tomorrow. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	13. Sweet 16

**Like usual, I don't own Grojband or ANY of the Songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy :D**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 13: Sweet 16

**Laney's POV.**

It's been about a week since Corey and I got out of the hospital. He sometimes forgets somethings but he still remembers our relationship so that's good. Tomorrow I turn sixteen and my Mom's had me staying at Corey's house for the past few days for some reason. I didn't care, the more time I spend with him, the better. At least there was a really great upside to this summer, Trina finally moved out! I heard from Core that she's living in

School's been a giant pain though, with even more popularity because of the stunt but nobody knows that Corey's jump was a suicide attempt. The security cam caught one angle and even to me it looks like someone pushed him off, but I know better. The public believes it was The Newmans which ended up getting them shunned from every gig in town, so that's an upside.

Right now, we've just started band practice and I have to say for the band's sake, ever since the incident gave Corey that bump on his head, he's been on a lyric frenzy! He's spitting out new songs left and right. I'm just glad he's OK.

"Anyone see Cherry Grapestain's new movie?" Corey pulls a DVD off of a shelf and hands it to us. I look at the title confused. It's a horror movie called 'Smiley'. The cover of the Blu-Ray shows people looking seriously at us while being underneath a figure with no face but stitched up eyes and a bloody smile.

I turn back to Corey who wraps his arm around me. "Since when does Cherry do horror movies?" I ask and everybody grows a confused look too.

"Eh I don't know. . . .You guys want to skip practice today and watch?

Kin and Kon nod to each other. "Yeah why not?" Kin races towards the couch while Kon pulls popcorn out of his pocket and puts it in the microwave. I shrug to Corey. "Well, I don't know Core, you know I don't like horror movies. . ." Before I can finish, Corey pulls me closer and kisses me. We break and I can't help but smile.

"It's OK Lanes, I'll be right next to ya." He calms me down just a bit and puts the movie in. Kin on the other hand thinks it's a good idea to watch the movie in complete darkness. He takes two towels and covers up the Groj windows by taping them to it. Kon then takes the popcorn out and puts it in a bowl before getting more popcorn and repeating the process. I walk up to him curious about his ethics. "Do you always have popcorn in your pants?"

"Nah, everyday I have something different. . . just irony Corey decided to pick today for us to watch a movie. . ." Kon takes the popcorn out of the bag and puts it in another bowl. Corey and I sit on the couch while Kin and Kon take the beanbag chairs. Corey pulls me close and the movie starts.

Halfway into the movie, I notice that Kin and Kon have fallen asleep. I turn Corey's head and start to whisper to him. "Looks like the twins fell asleep. . ." We slowly start kissing as I feel for the remote with my hand and pause the movie. We break for air as Corey starts to move down to my neck. It feels fantastic but push his head away. He stands, up grabs my hand, and we walk into the house, into his room.

A few hours go by and we end by falling asleep in each other's grasp. I start to close my eyes but I feel him kiss my forehead before he says "Happy birthday babe" and we fall asleep.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** THE NEXT DAY TRANSITION! ***

* * *

I wake up at about Seven when the sun is done rising. Making sure not to wake Corey, I carefully get out of the bed and quickly get into the bathroom. I lock the door and undress before I switch the shower dial to warm. But I quickly plug my iPod into speakers and jump in. While massaging the shampoo in my hair, I decide to sing softly to the instrumental music.

_**(Lemonade Mouth - Somebody)**_

**_Can you see me?  
Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Tryin so hard to get there_**

**_And I say_**  
**_Oh!_**  
**_We're gonna let it show!_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try_**  
**_To make it come alive_**  
**_C'mon let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody, yeah_**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**

**_I'm so tired_**  
**_Of being invisible_**  
**_But I feel it, yeah_**  
**_Like a fire below the surface_**  
**_Trying to set me free_**  
**_Burnin inside of me_**  
**_Cause were standing on the edge now_**  
**_It's a long way down_**

**_But I say_**  
**_Oh!_**  
**_We're gonna let it show!_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try_**  
**_To make it come alive_**  
**_C'mon let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody, yeah_**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**

**_We will walk out of this darkness_**  
**_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_**  
**_Ohohohohoh_**  
**_And the we fought we fought together_**  
**_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_**  
**_Ohohohohoh_**

**_Oh!_**  
**_We're gonna let it show!_**  
**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**  
**_Holding back our dreams_**  
**_And try_**  
**_To make it come alive_**  
**_C'mon let it shine so they can see_**  
**_We were meant to be_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody, yeah_**  
**_Somehow_**  
**_Someday_**  
**_Someway_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Somebody_**  
**_Ooo Oh_**

I get done with my shower just as Miley Cyrus' "Party In The U.S.A." comes on and I shut my phone off. Once I fold my towel around me, I unlock the door and before I can take one step FLASH! I'm quickly blinded by a light but I can hear Corey snickering. "Core, what the hell are you doing?" By this time, I'm laughing too and I can see again. I see my boyfriend holding a camera before handing it to me

"Happy Sweet 16!" He and I look at the screen we see the image come into focus. "Aww look at my Laney, all grown up!"

I playfully smack his head bandage and he jumps back wincing. "Ow! Babe the pain just went away last night. . ."

"Aww well here I'll kiss it and make it better." I tilt his head towards me and kiss the gauss before I'm blinded again by another flash. "Yeesh! I feel like I'm in a Men In Black movie. . ."

After a few seconds, I see Kin and Kon standing in the doorway with a camera. "Awww, they look so cute together. . ." Kin says. I push him a bit and we all start laughing before I see the picture.

"Hey guys, can I get dressed please?" The all step back as I close the door softly. I walk into the garage about five minutes later to be greeted by the rest of the band preparing for something on the stage. Once they notice me, they immediately stop.

"Oh hey Lanes." Corey says before picking me up and throwing me on top of his shoulder. "LOOK OUT! BIRTHDAY GIRL COMING THROUGH!"

I can't help but laugh at this. "Come on Core, put me down."

"If you insist!" He sets me down on the stage and kisses me. It's nice but then we remember the twins are here and they just looking at us making kissing faces. We stop kissing and band practice starts.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** THE NEXT DAY TRANSITION! ***

* * *

Band practice was better than usual, though it's probably because Corey and I made out almost every break but I digress. It's about three and right when Kin and Kon open the Groj door though, everything goes black.

"Woah, what's going on?"

"Shh, Lanes just walk and you'll find out. . ." Corey had put his hands over my eyes and I felt kinda excited but I have no idea where we're going. After two minutes or so, we abruptly stop.

"Why've we stopped?" I take Corey's hands off of my eyes to see my backyard full of people, decorations, and a giant stage.

"HAPPY SWEET 16 LANEY!" Their voices scare me a bit but I love it anyways.

* * *

**Well, we're almost done people. Only two more chapters to go. Tell me what you think and Chapter 14 will be up later. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	14. Goodbye

**Like Every Time, I don't own Grojband or the songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 14: Goodbye

**Laney's POV.**

The party is really cool. I'm glad my Mom made me stay at Corey's till it was ready. He even knew but didn't tell me. We start out by getting our pictures taken by fang and signing autographs like usual with fans. After which, The band and I head over to the Laser Tag. There are ten of us so that should be enough for two teams. Team one is me, Katey, Jake, Gwen, and Chemic. Team 2 is Corey, Jessica, Kin, Kon, and Alley.

We are then shown safety procedures by our instructor before we head into the giant tent. Our team heads in first but for some reason, we all split up. Oh well. We all get radars that tells us where our teammates are but not our enemies. I hide behind a corner and check to see if there's anyone there. . . Clear. Making my way down the hallway, I hear someone's laser noise and light miss my vest. I turn to see Jake still trying to zap me when I duck.

I roll across the floor before he can get his laser into place. I then get up behind him and zap his vest signaling he's out . . . for now. "Not today Jake."

We both laugh before he runs in the opposite direction. I then hear a buzzing sound coming from my vest. I turn to see Corey smirking while walking over to me. "Well I guess today is the day Lanes. He then zaps his own vest, kisses me and we end up falling with me ending up on top of him. Not really caring, we stay in the same place for three minutes while zapping each other's vests every thirty seconds. We hear footsteps coming from around the corner to then see Gwen step out.

She takes one look and chuckles. "Fooling with the enemy today Cous'?" She then takes off down the hallway as we continue.

After another three minutes time's up and we all go back outside. Corey's team won but we weren't even counting.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

Today was just perfect. We played Laser Tag, swam in the pool for a few hours, and even had an ice cream snowball fight. It's about seven thirty and it's time for us to perform.

Backstage, Laney was pacing back and forth. Why is she so worried? I walk over to try to calm her down. "Lanes are you OK?"

"Huh? Yeah. . . I'm fine. . . "

"No Laney, what's the matter?"

"Well. . . " Laney started nervously. "It't my voice, it was kinda cracking earlier and I just don't want to mess up."

I pull Laney close and hug her tightly. "Laney you'll be perfect! Nothing has EVER stopped us yet. This'll be no exception."

I let her go and she gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I think I need another for good luck. . ." I give her the 'puppy dog eyes' and she does it again.

We hear Jake give the audience our intro. "And now folks, the moment you've been waiting for all day. You know them and they know you, GIVE IT UP FOR GROJBAND!"

The crowd goes ballistic and we get to our stations. Laney goes for the mic and Kon counts us in.

"One, Two, Three, Four!"

_**(Pilot - Magic)**_

**_Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so_**

**_Never been awake_**  
**_Never seen a day break_**  
**_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_**  
**_Lazy day in bed_**  
**_Music in my head_**  
**_Crazy music playing in the morning light_**

**_Oh, ho, ho_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe it's not so_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe, it's not so_**

**_I love my sunny day_**  
**_Dream of far away_**  
**_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_**  
**_Never been awake_**  
**_Never seen a day break_**  
**_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_**

**_Oh, ho, ho_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe it's not so_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe, it's not so_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Oh, ho, ho_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe it's not so_**  
**_It's magic, you know_**  
**_Never believe, it's not so_**

The crowd cheers and cheers without stopping. I decide to take the next song myself. Hopefully Laney's voice isn't too dry.

_**(Linkin Park - Numb)**_

**_Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
_**

**_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]_**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired so much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you._**

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me_**  
**_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_**  
**_Cause everything that you thought I would be_**  
**_Is falling apart right in front of you._**

**_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow],_**  
**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**  
**_[caught in the undertow,just caught in the undertow]_**  
**_And every second I waste is more than I can take._**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired_**  
**_So much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you._**

**_And I know_**  
**_I may end up failing too_**

**_But I know_**  
**_You were just like me_**  
**_With someone disappointed in you._**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired_**  
**_So much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you_**

**_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
[tired of being what you want me to be]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
[tired of being what you want me to be_**

* * *

*** (TRANSITION)**** WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

After the party's over, we all head back to my house for the after party, just the four of us like usual. But right before I can open up the Groj door, I feel a fist hit the back of my head and I hit the ground hard. Laney comes over to assist me and I turn around to see my attacker, Carrie Beff.

"Oh great, more bullshit from you!" I say trying to stand up.

"SHUT UP RIFFIN!" She yells in our faces. "I've HAD IT with your wannabe band. First, you steal my band idea. Then you steal our gigs. NOW Your little stunt has put us basically OUT OF BUSINESS!"

"You did that to yourself!" Laney tries to stick up for me.

"Can it Penn! I don't need lip from you. . ."

**No One's POV.**

Laney goes up to her and tries to punch her in the face but is tackled down by Lenny. Kim and Konnie pop up behind Kin and Kon and attack them too. Corey turns his head to see Carrie start going after him. He trips her and she falls to the ground. Before he can get up, she pulls him back and starts punching his face. Laney is able to get out of Lenny's clutch and she throws Carrie off of Corey. When Carrie falls, Kon escapes from Konnie and a knife goes flying from Carrie's pocket.

Lenny goes after it and trips to the ground. He grabs the open pocket knife and stands up. But when he turns around, everybody hears a squishing sound. Lenny opens his eyes to see the knife has been stabbed into someone's heart as a giant bloodstain forms. Lenny's mouth hangs open and he looks up to see Kon looking really woozy. Lenny pulls the knife out and Kon falls to his knees. The Newmans then run from the scene while Corey, Laney, and Kin run to help their weak drummer. Kon falls into Kin's arms with Kin's eyes pouring with tears.

"OH MY GOD KON! PLEASE DON'T DIE BRO! KON? PLEASE WAKE UP!"

The gang help Kon into Corey's car, and they drive to the hospital.

* * *

**Everything has to come to an end. . . I'll see you all in Chapter 15. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	15. Epilogue

**We have reached the end my friends, I don't own Grojband or any of the songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy.**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 15: Funeral and Epilogue

**Laney's POV.**

It's been two weeks since we were attacked by The Newmans and Kon's death. The Newmans have been arrested thanks to footage on Corey's security cameras and we stand here today at Kon's funeral, looking over his coffin as they lower it into the ground. We're probably the ones crying the hardest out of everyone here. The priest starts speaking his prayers and the coffin gets lower.

"Let us bow our heads in remembrance." We all do so "Lord, we gather here to say goodbye to Kon Kujira, a dear friend and a beloved family member. We all hope with your gracious heart, that you accept his soul to enter your inner sanctum to be protected just as you have for all of those who have passed for all eternity. May the Lord bless you and keep you, May the Lord make his face to shine upon you, and comfort you, and lift you up, And give you peace. Amen"

"Amen!" Everyone raises their heads as Kin, Corey, and I walk over to Kon's grave. The crew get finished lowering the coffin while Kin pulls out Kon's magic drum sticks and throws them down into the hole. Corey then starts shedding more tears. "Don't worry Kon. You'll never be forgotten." He does the Grojband hand sign over the coffin and Kin and I join in.

"Grojband Rock-tivate."

We all sigh and hang on to each other as we walk away to our car along with everybody else

**-THREE YEARS LATER-**

It's the time we've been waiting for, we're out of high school, about to get a record deal, and our dream has finally come true. Corey leads us to the stage with Kin behind me with Jake, our drummer for the past two years, as we finally reach it. The crowd is going nuts and we get our intro.

"For your entertainment tonight, Please help me welcome to Madison Square Garden, GROJBAND!"

We walk onto the stage and take our places but Corey walks up to the mic while I pull one that was given to me out of my pocket.

"Hello Madison Square Garden." The crowd hushes to hear Corey speak. "We're very happy to be here but before we start we would like to take some time to say this song is dedicated to our beloved drummer Kon Kujira since it was his dream to play here. This one's for you Kon!"

The crowd starts clapping instead of cheering and I think I see some of them cry. But it was time for Corey and I to perform our duet.

_**(Green Day - When September Ends)**_

**Corey**_** - Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last  
Wake me up, When September ends.**_

**Laney _- Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast._**  
_**Wake me up, When September ends.**_

**Both_ - Here comes the rain again,_**  
**_Falling from the stars;_**  
**_Drenched in my pain again,_**  
**_Becoming who we are._**

**_As my memory rests,_**  
**_But never forgets what I lost._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**

**Laney_- Summer has come and passed, _****_The innocent can never last._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**

**Corey_- Ring out the bells again, _****_Like we did when spring began._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**

**Both_ - Here comes the rain again,_**  
**_Falling from the stars;_**  
**_Drenched in my pain again,_**  
**_Becoming who we are._**

**_As my memory rest,_**  
**_But never forgets what I lost._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**

**Corey_- Summer has come and passed, _****_The innocent can never last._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**

**Both_ - Like my father's come to pass._**  
**_Twenty years has gone so fast._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends._**  
**_Wake me up, When September ends..._**

We stop playing and the audience loved it. They cheer and cheer till we put on another song.

After eight songs from us we're done for the night but before we walk off stage, Corey grabs my arm. He has a happy/serious look on his face.

"Laney, all these years have been my favorite time of my life, and the day that we met, I knew I was in love. I couldn't tell you until about a few years ago because I thought you would reject me. Now, I feel the same way again" Hearing Corey speak this makes me blush but also confused. That is until he bends down on one knee. My hands cover my mouth and tears fall from my eyes as he pulls out a small box. The audience gasps.

"Laney Penn. . . " The box opens to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

I have lost my voice at the moment but I hake my head up and down signifying 'Yes'.

The crowd stands up and roars when Corey slips the ring onto my finger and we kiss. When we break for air, we stare out into the audience and I look back on every event that's happened in the las few years. . . I will always cherish them. . . forever more. . .

**- THE END -**

* * *

**Well, Our story has come to a stop and this is where I say goodbye, for now.**

**But before I go, I would like to dedicate this FanFic to my best friends. Without their help, I would've never been able to write this. Chemic, Chris, Jake, Jessica, and Kyle. You've helped me through writing this and supported me the entire time. . . . Thank You!  
**

**And to everybody else, Thanks for reading, I'll catch ya in the next one. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


End file.
